things are never as they seem
by Tigerlily 765
Summary: you think you know who your true love is but its almost always someone else PiperXRepton
1. Chapter 1

WOOOOHOOOO!! Todays my BFF birthday party.anyway this is the first of its kind pairing here.im not good at pairings at least i dont think i am.

disclaimer:I dont own storm hawks.not yet though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

it was a peaceful normal day on the condor,well _"almost peaceful and normal__"_

Piper?yes Stork,what is it? Does he have to live with us?Questioned Stork pointing a finger at a certain raptor

Stork how many times have I told you this?!YES ,HE HAS TO LIVE WITH US!!besides he cooks really good duck," _At least I think that was duck  
and not someone named Duck_" Well,he IS an enemy! Stork quit looking for excuses to kick him off the condor!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(in french voice like you hear on spongebob)  
that night  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yum,sky beef! yeah,it's yummy until it comes alive and eats your brains;Said Stork pointing a finger at the roast beef while glaring at Repton.  
Stork,enough I know your just trying to help but when is beef thats dead going to come alive?! Piper said trying to keep from snapping  
his head off.

Repton,have I ever told you about the time I chased Aerrow around with an imaginary knife?No Piper,I don't believe you have.Oh no Aerrow groaned not that!!

Why,because you were freaked out!! Piper said laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

you know about the imaginary knife thing? I once chased a boy around the gym with an imaginary knife the coach gave me it was hilarious!!

also I didnt go into detail on the incident so Aerrow can keep his pride.


	2. the birthday party

this chapter is pretty muchly true events that happened to me and my friends last saturday at Shelby and Collins birthday party

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey,look!! We got invited to Shelby and Collins birthday party!Piper said excited as she flipped through the morning mail.Birth day party?Added Stork in his usually  
nervous voice.Yeah,Birth day party at a skating rink,you DO know how to skate don't you?Uh no "because skating rinks are the perfect place to get broken bones  
and other ailments"SKATING?! Finn yelled in excitement while running in the room.I LOVE SKATING, IN FACT I HAVE'NT SKATED IN SIX YEARS!! And there's a  
good reason why,you caused a kid to break his leg! added Stork.Skating?what's all this about skating?Piper waved the card in Repton's face.We are invited to  
a birth day party!! At terra Atmosia at 7:00 wait,its already 5:00 Hurry up and get dressed!!Piper said in frantic tone of voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(in french voice like on sponge bob)  
that birthday party.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Shelby and Collin Happy birthday to you!Shelby a pink merb with black hair and collin  
a pale green raptor both blew out the candles and served the cake.The cake had grape flavored frosting and when a blue merb named Karen tasted it  
she immediately deemed it"wonderfully horrible tasting"

Afterwards it was time to open presents and after that skating and because Piper had made Stork try skating with the old line"dont hate it till you try it"  
things were not working out very well with Stork landing on his fanny every five seconds.In one corner of the rink there was Collin,Shelby,Jesse,  
her brother Dolphin and Karen.And so thus,that is why everyone is dumb and gay except for me!Collin?do you have to be so dumb?Asked a wallop named Maria.  
um,your the one who's Gay!!Said Collin which made Karen angry for him insulting one of her friends which made her attack him which made her  
forget she had skates on which made for her to slip and go tumbling down.HAHA Collin laughed when nobody else laughed he was saying  
come on,you have to admit that was funny!! And everybody else could have swore that not even the crickets were chirping.

Then the song "I like to move it move it" came on and Stork and Repton were dancing like there was no tommarow despite the fact that neither one of them  
could skate "they could both dance wearing skates"though.Maria was terrible at skating and thus had to hold on to the rail and the sections of the rail that was taken down for some reason you did not need to be standing next to because if she starts to lose her balence she will grab onto the  
nearest thing in sight which is what happened to a wallop wearing glasses named brianna Maria lost her balence and grabbed on to Brianna and sent her tumbling  
down to he ground with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the next chapter will be the aftermath of the party.BYE BYE!!...for now


End file.
